Rythmn of Love
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Caskett fluff with a little help from Plain White T's Rhythm of Love.


A/N: Thanks to the Red Fedora for her help with the betaing. I don't own anything other than my ideas and my computer.

Kate sat at her paper strewn desk as her head bobbed downward, the motion jolting her awake. She sighed, stretching as she looked around the deserted mostly darkened office. She had the floor all to herself, as she thought about and glanced at her watch, probably almost the whole building at this hour. She rolled her head around on her shoulders again trying to keep her body from giving into sleep. She glanced over at her empty coffee and contemplating getting her another cup, but decided against it. She picked up another piece of paper but only a few seconds later the words had all melded together and she was asleep on her arm.

Castle waited for the elevator doors to open as he whistled a little tune. He was still wired from the signing party as the music from the club's after party still buzzed in his ears. He loved meeting with his fans. It gave him a rush to know that people enjoyed his work. The ding from the elevator broke Castle from his thoughts, as the doors opened he quickly spotted his target.

A smile curled up on side of his face as he eased his way toward Beckett's sleeping form. He stopped beside her desk to watch her sleep for a moment, she really did look peaceful. Castle removed the Styrofoam coffee cup from the tray he was holding and gently placed the cup near Beckett's nose.

"1… 2… 3" Castle counted softly as he reached 3, Beckett's head shot up, but her eyes didn't focus on him immediately as it took her a moment before a confused "Castle?" escaped her lips.

Castle put the coffee cup back in the tray and set it down on the table before he gently remove a sticky note that had attached itself to Beckett's cheek. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she rubbed her cheek making sure nothing else what stuck to her.

"Well, I just came from a fabulous signing party and a bit of after party and was not ready to go home just yet and I was pretty sure that I would find you here." Castle motioned toward the tray, "I didn't know exactly what you would be in the mood for so I got a few different things. Coffee- if you want to be perked up, Chamomile tea if you want to relax, and a chocolate milkshake if you want some comfort food."

Beckett gave Castle a one sided smile before reaching for the chocolate milkshake. "Oh, this is so good."

"Still can't figure out the Bellini case?"

Beckett ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. "No. I know there is a connection in there somewhere I just can't find it."

Castle extended a hand toward Beckett.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You need to take your mind off it for a bit to help your focus." Castle answered. "I'm asking you to dance, Beckett."

"There's no music, Castle."

"Ahh, but there is." Castle said pulling out his smartphone and hitting a few buttons placing it on the corner of her desk.

Extending his hand once more, Beckett gave in and took it leaving the shake on her desk.

The began to sway as the music began to play.

_My head is stuck up in the clouds and she begs me to come down._

"That song fits you." Beckett said giving a little chuckle.

"That's what Alexis said as she was insisting on downloading it to my phone."

"You know, that's not always a bad thing." At Castle's curious expression she continued. "It's not always bad to have your head in the clouds. You normally come in with a different perspective that really helpful."

Castle twirled Beckett out. "You help keep me grounded, so that I don't just float away."

"_We may only have tonight, but until the morning light you are mine. We can dance in slow motion" _

Beckett returned to Castle's arms, gazed up at him. "Rick"

Castle looked at Beckett warmly and saw the confusion in her eyes. "Beckett, just dance with me."

Kate smiled, leaning in feeling the warmth against Castle's chest. She could stay just like this.

_"We may only have tonight, but until the morning sun you're mine...play the  
>music low and sway to the rhythm of love."<em>

Authors love reviews.


End file.
